requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dallas Roberts
'Overview' Put your quote here. He was born in Texas, left to cowboy across the nation, joined WWI, returned, and ultimately found his way to San Francisco in early 1920, where he became a Deputy Sheriff. By the end of the year, he had become the lover and ghoul of an ex-film star turned Nosferatu, and despite the young vampire's wishes that Dallas be Embraced as a Daeva, the unthinkable happened: he was attacked in the woods by an animal, saved by a triad of vampires whose coterie was known as the Les Gens Libres. His sire was one of the members, a Gangrel Shepherd who turned him and left him in a shack in another vampire's territory to wake alone and terrified the next night. His domitor, enraged, sloughed him under the excuse of "giving him time to figure out what he wanted." Though Dallas has since met and spoken with his sire, August has also wanted nothing to do with him - and claims that he saved the young man, besides. Given the triad had something to do with the Prince of the First Estate, and his later-confirmed diablerie, is it any wonder why the young neonate kept his head down in San Francisco? Rumors say that the First and Second Estates, always tense, erupted at last and sent the young vampire fleeing after a short time. Being a Gangrel, he was fit and suited to a nomadic life; however, his curiosity got the better of him, and ten years after his Embrace, he found himself in his old home in Texas. He had never meant to return. It was there he was greeted by the knowledge that his mortal family had moved after his sisters had fled or married - and that he had sired a child on a girl before he left at seventeen. He realized this when the young man, drunk and eighteen years old, punched him in the face at a local bar and nearly died when Dallas's Beast rose up in a rage. Though the truth came out, James wanted nothing to do with Dallas. His son, Robert, never knew his grandfather, and so Dallas has stayed hidden behind fake names and go-betweens as members of his family that never existed. His recent arrival to Kingsmouth has more to do with Oliver, his great-great-grandson, coming to the area than his own desire. But the years between San Francisco and Kingsmouth weren't idle ones. Even as a Gangrel, he wandered very little and stayed more or less in havens near the Ordo Dracul he had been accepted into in SF. He studied there, learned to read and research, and began to formulate his own questions on the vampiric condition to use as his experiments. When his feet itched, he would roam the countryside for a time learning more about what it was to be Gangrel - and, with time, he even met Shepherds whose sires had told them what they were, and what their purposes were for. When he needed money, he would do work as a cowboy or, most usually, stay in a position of law enforcement for a decade or so before either "dying" in the line of duty, or otherwise leaving before too many people noticed he wasn't aging properly. he has even gone to college once to begin his upper level studies. The more knowledge, the better. He has no idea what awaits him in Kingsmouth, but after nearly 100 years a vampire, it can't be too terribly surprising. Right? 'Description' This man stands at a good six and a half feet in height. His well-built torso and broad shoulders lead to slim hips and well-muscled, long legs for an overall sense of sturdy strength. His skin must have seen the elements in its time despite its fair quality, given the sun has aged him a little around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. His hands are large and well-calloused; he's no white-collared worker, but has done hard labor most of his life already. He appears to be in his mid-20s at most, with bright blonde hair left to grow to his shoulder-blades. A wide brow leads to a set of vibrant eyes that mimic Elizabeth Taylor's: a fabled blue-violet that nonetheless exists in him. He's got a pretty pair of lips and fine skeletal structure in his face to belie the sturdiness of the rest of his frame, keeping him masculine and yet almost too-pretty to be doing the hard work he seems to have done. His garments tend toward the comfortable yet useful. A cowboy hat sits on his head most days, though the color always shifts - sometimes it's a black hat, sometimes a tan, but always with a nod toward matching what else he's wearing. Work clothes consist of tan button-fly jeans as worn and torn as any good Wranglers (though he does fill them out remarkably well), some form of boots, and a long-sleeved shirt that buttons in the front. When cold, a heavy duster suits him. Cowboy gear, and he wears it as if it were made for him in particular. 'RP Hooks' * Gangrel * Law enforcement * Texan * Shepherd * Cowboy * Apparently knows Isrieal Romanov from when he was a neonate in San Francisco * Ordo Dracul 'Gossip' * Unsubstantiated rumour here. * Another piece of juicy gossip here. * And something that's truthful here. Category:Active PC